


Christmas Wrapping

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto thinks he's so smooth, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes home to find a 'special' present waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> For Debbie~

“Bokuto I’m h–”

Kuroo walks through the door to find Bokuto grinning at him in the middle of the lounge room. The situation would almost seem normal if it wasn’t for the fact that as well as grinning, Bokuto is also on his knees, wrapped up tight in a bundle of gold and red tinsel.

“Merry Christmas, Kuroo” the grey haired figure says, and Kuroo feels himself choke, tripping the rest of the way into their apartment.

“Um. Can I ask what you’re, uh, whatcha doin’ there?” Kuroo asks, and his partner merely winks, splitting his face into an even wider grin.

“ _I’m_ your Christmas present this year!” Bokuto exclaims excitedly, and Kuroo sets his bag down on their kitchen table, turning to face Bokuto with a questioning frown.

“So. I just came home from Kenma’s – we baked gingersnap cookies like we do every year – and while I was gone you decided it was a good idea to tie yourself up in tinsel and wait for me to come home? Why not just buy some misteltoe?” Kuroo asks, watching Bokuto squirm slightly, testing his glittery bindings.

“I…wanted to surprise you!” Bokuto says, and there’s something off in the way he’s speaking, as though he’s struggling to find the right words to say as he sits curled in amongst the twinkling fronds of the tinsel. “Now, why don’t you untie me here and eat me instead of those cookies?” Bokuto asks, mischievous lilt to his voice, and Kuroo blinks as the pieces of the puzzle fall into place.

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?” he deadpans, and Bokuto holds up his façade for a whole of three seconds before groaning loudly, sagging into the tinsel.

“I thought it’d be easy to break out of, but this shit is invincible!” Bokuto exclaims, looking up at Kuroo helplessly. “I’ve been sitting here for like two hours, Kuroo, my knees are gonna be so chapped.”

“I’m sure you’ve chapped your knees in a variety of other ways before,” Kuroo winks, laughing at the affronted sound that escapes Bokuto. He reaches into a kitchen drawer to produce a pair of scissors, still chuckling as he crouches down to Bokuto’s level.

Bokuto is set free with three careful snips, Kuroo shouting out a “woah, careful, sharp object in proximity to our fucking bodies, Bokuto!” When Bokuto tackles him to the ground in a hug.

“My saviour, my saviour!” The grey haired boy exclaims in between the kisses he’s peppering over Kuroo’s face, and Kuroo laughs, batting at his assailant affectionately.

“Okay, okay!” he laughs, “let me get up; we have cookies, remember?”

They spend the night eating gingersnap cookies and watching Carols by Candlelight, singing to each other on the couch.

“Hey, Bokuto, I’m glad you’re my present this year,” Kuroo says, pressing a kiss against Bokuto’s temple.

“I’m glad you’re glad,” Bokuto replies sleepily, and Kuroo snorts out a laugh.

“Merry Christmas, Bokuto,” Kuroo murmurs, eyes slipping shut. He’s granted a loud snore in reply, laughing softly as he lets himself drift into dreams of tinsel and mistletoe.

It is Christmas, after all.


End file.
